1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander, and more particularly to a feeding and grinding mechanism for a sander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sanders comprise a work table for supporting the work pieces and a grinding mechanism for grinding and sanding the work pieces. Normally, the work pieces are sent and moved forward so as to be ground by the grinding mechanism. Alternatively, a feeding mechanism may be provided in the work table for feeding the work pieces. However, another motor is required to drive the feeding mechanism, and the users have to operate both the grinding mechanism and the feeding mechanism simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional feeding mechanism of the sanders.